Bullies Can Have Soft Spots Too
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Lightning is the lead bully at White Pines High School who lives and owns this school by his own set of rules. But when a new beautiful student arrives in school, will it soften Lightning's attitude and everything else in between? Multi-chapter Lanne fic, co-written by me and The-Normal-Twit.
1. Chapter 1

**"Bullies Can Have Soft Spots Too"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. No way, no how.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

White Pines High School. Truly a breeding ground for reputation. There were pretty much a group of gangs that there just basically everywhere. There were jocks, nerds, stoners, and perhaps bullies. No one was really safe around the schoolgrounds.

Especially if one of the bullies also happens to be one of the star players in high school. He was very popular with the ladies, but to every nerd infested in this high school, he was every nerd's worst nightmare, no doubt about it. His name was Lewis Stevenson, but he was better known to his fans and players as Lightning. His father gave him that name because he was destined to be the best at what his father excelled, and that was football. His father was a running back who led his football team to four Super Bowl championships before a broken back took him out of the game, but he left at his prime nonetheless. But when Lightning was born, his father looked at him and he noticed a future champion in his eyes. He was destined to make it to the top.

And pretty much, Lightning was building a reputation. But he was never that nice. He grew up to be mean and nasty. It was all of the fact due to his strong size. And not to mention the fact that he was not to be taken seriously that easily. It was also due to the aggression he was showing through the years of playing football with his older brothers. He was now 17 years old, the star linebacker, and so far, he was still a mean ol' son of a bitch. His father was like that in his high-school days, so why not him?

It was 8:00 a.m. and the students were still busy getting ready for class. Nothing but kids just running around with just an ounce of confidence to make it through the day. And here walking around the hallways was Lightning himself, and his entourage, Duncan and Scott. Duncan of course was the main delienquent at school and he had always took his time making alone time for his girlfriend Gwen whenever he got the chance, and Scott, just like Duncan, was also a troublemaker. He was always stirring the pot wherever he went and he always harassed the school's neighborhood moonchild Dawn for being such a 'hippie-freak'. Lightning didn't need love, knowing that he wasn't ready to fall in love just yet. In his opinion, love is for sissies. Well, he was always checking out the hottest women of this school, knowing that he always popular with women because of his natural good looks, but he was gonna wait whenever the time was right for him.

But this day was going to be unlike any ordinary day, it all happened when Lightning and his entourage looked for some fresh nerd meat to school on.

"Hmmmmm, what's on the agenda today, Lightning?" Scott smirked as he looked around the group of students.

"Just the same old, same old. It's all about Lightning kicking some tail out of some poor sha-sucker until he finally wimps out and gives Lightning what he wants! Because that's what Lightning does!" Lightning exclaimed as he bragged about himself being able to talk in the third person.

"Can't wait to see that!" Duncan exclaimed as he suddenly set his eyes on a nerd who was practicing with his clarinet, "Wait a minute guys, I smell fresh nerd!"

"Fresh nerd, huh? It's sha-feeding time!" Lightning exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles, just staring at the nerd, "Come with Lightning, boys!"

"Man, is this gonna be classic..." Duncan smirked with his hands rubbing all over.

The main nerd, who was named Cameron, was at his locker who was trying hard to hold the song sheet and play his clarinet at the same, was suddenly startled when Lightning slammed his locker with his hand in a very threatening tone.

"Well well well, if it ain't toothpick!" Lightning exclaimed with a scary smile as Cameron just gulped, "Okay, you sha-know what you gotta do!"

"Oh, come on, Lightning... this is getting way too old! Why can't you just let me get a break for once?" Cameron sighed depressingly knowing that his little session was interrupted.

"Lightning don't allow no breaks for the sha-weak!" Lightning exclaimed, "Now if I was you, I gently get my money and put it on the floor, so that Sha-Lightning can pick it up and keep it for sake. So you gonna do it or not?"

"I-I-I wish I could, but you see, I s-sorta left my wallet in my own house, s-s-so it looks like I won't be able to get you m-m-my money today, so sorry!" Cameron exclaimed nervously before Scott just decided to sniff him out for weird reason.

"Hmm, what's that smell, I see?" Scott said as he was still smelling Cameron, "I know that smell. Boys, we got a full-fresh liar in our hands. Lightning?"

"I can't believe this..." Cameron sighed as Lightning started to pick the nerd upside down and just shook him loose, "Oh, c-c-c-come on, guy-uy-uy-uys..."

As Lightning began to shake him, amounts of quarters began to fall on top of Cameron. After the shaking was done, it was revealed that Cameron had now lost an amount of $5.00. Not much of what Lightning wanted, but he'll take what he can get after all.

"Okay, toothpick, you're done!" Lightning exclaimed as he finally let Cameron down, "Looks like you still have $30 dollars to go for that nice little tail-light you owe Lightning. That way, that shiny little sha-golden image would look good for your broken face one of these days."

"Boy, I can't wait..." Cameron muttered sarcastingly as he just slowly walked away and muttered at him far away as he was walking from the damage that was done. "Man, why can't Lightning ever be nice for once...?"

As Cameron walked away with almost empty pockets, Lightning just counted the five dollars of quarters just like a greedy 12-year old cheapskate.

"Boys, this year is gonna get better as it sha-gets. Sha-Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed as he bragged once again to his friends.

"Yeah, I hear ya..." Duncan chuckled as the school bell finally rang out. "Oh, time for class. Anybody up for putting a thumbtack in the History teacher's seat?"

"I'm way ahead of ya!" Scott exclaimed as he showed a little box of thumbtacks to his friends and the three of them had finally left for class.

Meanwhile, outside the school, there was a car parked outside. Knowing that she was nonetheless late for school, it didn't seem to bother her since it was now in the fall and this was gonna be her first day ever since she moved here in this city.

She was riding in a nice violet Corvette and sported some nice stylish sunglasses. She was decked out in a nice magenta halter top which was showing that perfect cleavage, nice curvish hips that would make the boys drive so crazy, such seductive eyes covering with purple eye-shadow, such feisty red lips, and a perfect pouffe of hair that was flowing all the way down to her hips. She was just like Lightning's age, but it was unbelievable that a 17-year old could have such a hot body just like a full grown woman. She was stepping out of the car which was driven by her own mother. Her mother was pretty much in her early 40's and talked just like her daughter.

"Okay, so you gonna be okay for your first day of school?" Her mother said right to her daughter, who went by the name of Anne Maria.

"Mom, ya don't hafta worry about me. I can get through very well on my first day. I'm not 6 years old, ya know." Anne Maria spoke with a bit of a snarky attitude. No wonder her mom was like that.

"I know ya ain't 6 years old, that's why you're my baby and I need ta see that no boys aren't gonna grope ya. Remember back at that old school, you had so many 16 years olds groping you, I had to lay out my mace on those frikkin' pervs. It was like a protest rally!" Her mother spoke a bit sternly.

"Mom, there isn't gonna be a protest rally! That's why I'm covered!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she showed her the mace that her mother gave to her, "Thanks fa the mace, ma."

"No problem. I'll pick ya up after I get off from work. Let's hope I don't see any fingaprints from the bottom of your jeans..." Anne Maria's mother replied once again.

"Ya won't..." Anne Maria muttered to her as her mother finally drove away.

After she finally entered the building and found the principal's office so that she could finally get her schedule, Anne Maria was trying to read out the schedule just like she was reading some sort of book.

"Let's see... 1st period is English class so I think that I can find it in Room 301." Anne Maria followed as he looked up at each number of doors. Geez, she wondered how many doors there was! There were like 400 rooms around this high school that she was gonna end up being lost not knowing on which way to go. If only she could look for assistance to see where 301 was. "Geez, is this gonna take for-evah..."

She walked for pretty much a good mile around this school and yet it was like only 10 minutes before school just started. Man, time really went so fast! Anne Maria in her opinion felt like her feet was just about to explode with so much hurt. That's what she gets for walking around in such high heels.

"Man, this is a big school. Not one single help around. Why couldn't I just go back ta my old school instead? But then, I just shudda of the fact that my butt's gonna get grabbed again..." Anne Maria sighed, feeling a bit depressingly that this was a big high-school. Geez, this high school was bigger than the Mall of America itself and yet Anne Maria could still get lost on which way to go. "Forget it, I'm still gonna keep lookin' if my feet bleed like gangbustas..."

Soon, as Anne Maria took a corner right, Lightning suddenly came out of the bathroom, just having finished his #1 session after laughing waaaay too hard about the butt-tack that was now lodged inside the History teacher.

"Man, that was soooo sha-classic! I never seen so much blood in my entire sha-lifetime!" Lightning laughed to himself, "I gotta give it to Scott, he never fails to impress Lightning..."

As Lightning was laughing to himself with a hall pass in hand, what he didn't realize was the point that...

...he felt someone's body being shoved down due to his size. Not to mention, Lightning also felt the collision as well. He tried to hang on with such perfect balance, but Lightning fell down with a nice thud. Anne Maria soon felt it, and just landed right on her butt, just not looking to where she was now going. Feeling that Lightning just got shoved, he talked right to the mysterious female figure.

"Hey, man! Can't you sha-watch whenever you going? You knocked Lightning's hall pass out of distance! What's wrong with ya?" Lightning spoke a bit loudly to her.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I'll go get it!" Anne Maria exclaimed as she rushed by and picked the big man up right after she picked up his hall pass for him. After he was soon dusted off, Anne Maria handed the hall pass to him. "Sorry, I didn't see ya, it's only my first day here."

"That's no problem, at least let Lightning know-" Lightning said as he mirrored his face right at her. But when he looked right at her, he just couldn't believe the sight of her.

In his mind, he drooled and drooled because of that fine, tight luscious figure that Anne Maria had. She was like a Jersey Barbie doll come to life, not to mention that she looked a little like Snooki from Jersey Shore. He enjoyed his little moment in the sun as the school bell seemed to rang on him.

Anne Maria then walked off, whispering with such a smile, "See ya tomorrow..."

Lightning shuddered a bit. He liked her alright, knowing that Anne Maria couldn't help but stare at the handsome features Lightning Scott and Duncan snorted looking at Lightning who stood on the spot, mesmerized.

"Skipping class, eh?" Snorted Duncan, "Thought you were gonna stop."

Duncan joked, not expecting him to actually stop. Knowing that his friends nearly saw him like this, Lightning muttered incoherently.

"Actually I will Sha- go." Lightning muttered as Scott and Duncan looked at him very suspiciously. "For the honey's!" He added quickly as Lightning walked away from them with a smile.

And Anne Maria was definitely a honey, and one of the best, indeed. Lightning thought about Anne Maria as for the first time as he made his way to class, despite being 10 minutes.

* * *

**Just so everyone doesn't know, I also had a little help with this fic thanks in behalf to my new friend The-Normal-Twit. Check out her stories, they rule and kick ass. So it's gonna be interesting to see where our story goes with me and The-Normal-Twit at the wheel! Expect the next chapter after you read and review! SHA-LIGHTNING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bullies Can Have Soft Spots Too"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. No way, no how.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was basically lunch time, so far, it's been like three hours since Lightning had witnessed the greatest sight of all time. Just so curvaceous, just tantalizing, and pretty much the perfect specimen of woman. Yep, it was none other than Anne Maria. Lightning just spent the whole entire day just thinking about her. Even in Algebra class, Lightning kept on daydreaming. In Health class, daydreaming. Heck, even in web-design class, daydreaming! What is the only thing that must've got his attention coming from Anne Maria herself. Could it been the way he walked with that strut of hers? Basically. Maybe it was because of that raspberry perfume she wore. He was getting warmer. Or perhaps it was just her curvaceous beauty that he found interesting? That was maybe it! He must hit the bulls-eye!

That little puppy-love obsession kept on going at lunch time when Lightning, with two tasty hot dogs and fries and hands, was busy staring and drifting off into space. Mainly it was because Lightning was staring right at Anne Maria from very far away as she was standing in a line waiting to get her food. So far, her first day was going really okay. She started bonding very quickly with a group of friends mostly made of girls. Of course, Anne Maria was busy talking to both Dawn, Gwen and Courtney and how quickly they really gotten along with each other. Dawn was pretty much a moonchild with just beautiful blonde hair that felt so smooth you wish you were feeling a combination of a cloud and whipped cream and Gwen had fit the part of a goth outcast. She looked pretty much like a loner, but she made good company nonetheless. Not to mention, that Courtney looked a little prissy and a little bossy when it came to being a C.I.T.**  
**

But Lightning didn't care about those girls. The only thing Lightning was fixated on was the luscious and curvaceous Anne Maria. He kept on staring like a dog just drooling. That was until Scott and Duncan noticed him like this.

"Getting laid in dreamland again?" Scott smirked at him.

"Wha-?" Lightning said right to Scott as he just shook it off instantly, "That's none of your business. Lightning just saw a fly. I think they're outta sha-control."

"Really? Are you sure? Because that's the same look you get when you stare at someone without anyone having to snap you out of your little wet dream." Duncan snickered a bit as he sat right next to Lightning.

"I'm sha-serious, man! Lightning just saw a huge ass bug! Can we just drop it?" Lightning replied as he wished for Scott and Duncan to quit bringing it up. "Lightning just wants to eat and drink so that he can get some fuel on the inside. That way Lightning can strike down on all the other losers at Football practice today. They can't hold a candle to Sha-Lightning!"

"I'll drink to that!" Duncan replied as he held up his Coke bottle.

"Me too." Scott smiled as well as the three men both toasted.

Meanwhile, right across the line, both Anne Maria was feeling a little weary a little bit, like she was gonna pass out. But then, she only realized why she was feeling a bit woozy. There was a big fatman right in front of Anne Maria. It was pretty much Owen, knowing that he really forgot to shower since he first came to school. Dawn noticed this first-hand.

"Ack! Why in the heck does he smell like that? He smells like a godawful garbage truck with frikkin' steroids!" Anne Maria replied to the C.I.T.

"That bad?" Courtney replied as she saw Anne Maria nod, "No problem! I can handle this!"

With a plan up her sleeve, Gwen brought out a Snickers candy bar and just started to wrap it nicely and gently. And without any state of conscience, Gwen rolled the candy bar far away so that Owen finally saw it with his own eyes.

"Is that... Snickers?" Owen said as he was captivated by the flying Snickers. So he set off running, which made him lose his place in line, "Oh oh, come to dada!"

Seeing Owen lose his place in line felt soooo much worth it to Anne Maria, who felt relieved that she didn't have to smell Owen anymore. And thank goodness for that! The line finally moved up to where both Anne Maria, Dawn and Gwen finally went to the food court aisle, thinking of what to eat. Man, look at those delectable treats Anne Maria had been eyeing. Of course, Anne Maria always had such a sweet-tooth. Those desserts looked very tasty and very tangy! Anne Maria felt like she was totally in a sugar-filled heaven!

"Mmmmmm... those look tasty. What do you prefer?" Anne Maria replied right to Dawn as she was busy picking a salad.

"Ohhhh, I'm not sure if you wanna choose those. Those add in way to much sugar and can cause the slightest rise of sugar-infested diabetics around Canada. So for my sakes, I wouldn't wanna recommend it." Dawn smiled as she just passed on the offer. Anne Maria on the other hand just decided to screw it and get two very tasty key lime pies with a nice foam cup of Powerade. $4.99 was the entire cost. So the rest of the girls were finding a very good table to sit in until Anne Maria suddenly saw Lightning far away.

Holy crap, what was Anne Maria just thinking about right now? I mean, Lightning just felt so much handsome and yet his tough persona was the only thing that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. He was always bragging to Scott and Duncan about his greatness in the football field. But yet, Anne Maria never even saw his bully side. She just smiled and sighed deep inside right at the strongman far away when she suddenly was cut off by Gwen's voice.

"Hey, Anne Maria." Gwen spoke out to her as she was still in her daydreaming state. Knowing that the Jersey chick didn't listen, Courtney shouted again, "Anne Maria!"

"Huh, what?" Anne Maria replied right over to Courtney.

"I got us a seat! Come join us!" Courtney exclaimed as Anne Maria started shaking thoughts of Lightning off for now.

"Oh, okay..." Anne Maria responded as he tightened her earrings and joined both Courtney and Dawn at the girls' table.

Meanwhile, Lightning was still bragging like always to Scott and Duncan who were feeling a bit tired.

"Okay, when Lightning sees his opponent, he's gonna take off like a rocket and minutes later, I'm gonna blow up in his sha-face!" Lightning exclaimed as if what he was gonna do in football practice, before he was suddenly cut off by the school's main nerd, Harold.

"Hey, guys! GOSH!" Harold exclaimed a bit nasally.

"Hey, Harold..." Both Scott and Duncan replied tiredlessly.

"Would you like to build up support for my upcoming campaign coming this November?" Harold smiled as he suddenly put a campaign button on Lightning that said 'Vote Harold McGrady V. GOSH'. Lightning was a bit annoyed by this, "I'm gonna be President of the student council. I'm gonna wipe Courtney's ass all over the floor!"

"Ew, dude... why in the hell would you wanna do that? That's a bit disturbing!" Duncan exclaimed as he cringed with a laugh.

"Don't laugh! I intend to do it in the campaign trail with Noah as my campaign manager!" Harold exclaimed as he gestured over to Noah who was busy chowing down on chili fries.

"I'm not associated with him." Noah said right to Lightning's entourage.

"Build support, huh?" Lightning replied as he put his hand on Harold's shoulder, "Lightning thought of an interesting sha-way to build you some support?"

"You do?" Harold smiled onto him.

"Yep! Scott, Duncan?" Lightning said to the two guys as they both grabbed Harold lightly. Lightning on the other hand, grabbed a magic marker from his pockets and began to write on Harold's face as the nerd was feeling some sort of major wedgie. The words 'Suck it' was now displayed all over Harold's face, not knowing until right now that he was humiliated.

"I'm certain that means yes, then. Thanks for your support..." Harold said with a bit of an embarrassed scowl as he slowly began to walk away.

"It's no sha-problem with us. Even Lightning gives losers a break." Lightning said with a bit of nonsense as he both gave Scott and Duncan a high-five.

Meanwhile, back at the girls table, Dawn had seemed to notice Anne Maria just still blushing.

"I never knew you blush every time you eat." Dawn said right to the Jersey girl.

"So what? It ain't a problem with ya, isn't it?" Anne Maria said to the moonchild as she was minding his business.

"No, I always sense something of what they're feeling." Dawn smiled reassuringly.

"What's ya point?" Anne Maria said as she chewed down a piece of key lime pie.

"For example, you're feeling a bit red in your heart." Dawn said once again, "Red in my heart is the color of love. So that must mean you really have feelings for somebody."

"You can't be serious..." Anne Maria said with a little scowl.

"I guess maybe that must be the reason you're drifting off space for some reason. Were you looking at somebody?" Gwen said as she wanted Anne Maria to blab it out.

"I was so not looking at somebody!" Anne Maria exclaimed to the goth girl.

"Admit it, Anne Maria. You have a crush on somebody, is it? I knew in these several hours that we known each other, you would pounce on somebody so quickly. You dog!" Gwen exclaimed as she sipped on her soda.

"So untrue. I was busy squashing a bug with my left eye and I wanted to suffocate it." Anne Maria said as she secretly lied to both Gwen and Dawn who were smiling right at her, not believing what Anne Maria said. So knowing that they wanted to keep bringing it up, Anne Maria let out a sigh, "Okay, fine. I maybe have a 'little' crush on somebody..."

"Little, hmm?" Taunted Gwen, as she noticed Anne Maria looking right at Lightning. The jersey girl then leaned in scoffing with a whisper "Never tell anyone."

"Okay, yes, I won't tell!" Gwen promised as her grin grew bigger as she was finally going to find out Anne Maria's crush.

"It's that handsome jock," Started Anne Maria as Gwen looked around, scanning all the jocks, but only to growlangrily upon seeing.. "Lightning."

Hearing this from Anne Maria, Dawn and Gwen let out a gasp.

"What?" Spluttered Courtney as she got back into the conversation as she quickly sat down after getting some refreshments. She then looked right at Lightning who was gobbling down a can of Coke and soon faltered., "You cannot be serious! He's so..."

"He's just so him and dumb and so Sha-nnoying." Gwen said as Anne Maria groaned, "And not to mention a bully! Okay Anne, who is your real crush?"

"Its him," Anne Maria replied and explained as she was pointing right to Lightning. She just drooled from the outside, while Courtney and Gwen glanced at each other, "And besides, he's nice to me."

"It's so he can kiss you." They both cried as Dawn looked utterly confused, "It's true."

Hearing this lie coming from Courtney, Anne Maria just shook her head.

"No, he's not like that! I'm begging you." Anne Maria replied as she got up and started to walk towards Lightning's table with Scott and Duncan wolf whistling as she walked but Lightning glared at them. Anne Maria still had no idea why she liked Lightning? Was it because of his luscious abs? Or his brown cute eyes? Yeah, it was definitely those things. But it wasn't meant to last though as Anne Maria gasped, just quickly snapping herself out of her day-dream as she looked at Lightning.

Not to mention that Beth, another nerd of the school, walked right up to Lightning, just blushing and giggling like a school-girl. Seeing this, Anne Maria secretly wiped the drool off her face.

"Would you like to go out later?" Beth replied to Lightning, who looked right at Anne Maria and smirked. The jock soon nodded as everyone gasped in shock. Suddenly, Beth had skipped away to her table, which made Anne Maria just madder than an angry Jersey bull. but before she did, Anne Maria suddenly snarled in her ear.

Meanwhile back at History class, Anne Maria looked right at Beth in a disgusting state in mine, knowing that she was busy watching Lightning and Beth pass notes to each other when the teacher wasn't even looking one bit. It looked very disgusting to say the least. So as an insult to injury, Anne Maria felt a little annoyed knowing that her crush was hanging out with someone so ugly!

That was when Anne Maria formulated a plan to get Beth right out of the picture. Knowing that she hadn't listened at all in the History lesson, Anne Maria just whispered right into Beth's face.

"I'll give you a few tips on dating." She said bitterly, as the lessons kept on passing over and over again. Having the teacher hear this, he suddenly turned to Anne Maria.

"Anne Maria?" The teacher said right to her as the Jersey girl suddenly jumped.

"Who is Henry VII?" Anne Maria shouted and blinked in surprise as her teacher sighed. Inresponse, the teacher looked up, just paling in shock.

"Lightning and Beth, you two will be staying with Anne Maria and me after school, in detention!" The teacher spoke sternly to the pair as Anne Maria giggled, knowing this only worked to her advantage.

As soon as the History lesson ended, Ann Maria, Lightning and Beth stayed in their seats in detention as the Jersey chick got up and sat near Lightning, hearing what he was whispered to Beth.

"Let's get outta here." Lightning whispered right to Beth, who looked very shocked but nodded. Just like spies, the two climbed right through the window as Anne Maria followed. Lightning then spoke right to Beth once again.

"Meet me in 20 minutes." Muttered Lightning as he ran to his house, which forced Courtney and Dawn to see Anne Maria spying on Lightning and Beth, as they walked towards her.

"You really like him, don't you?" Courtney sighed, "I suppose you can but when it ends in heartbreak remember, I'm always right."

Anne Maria was being suddenly pestered by an excited Beth, who smiled at an incredible force, which forced the Jersey babe to look down at her.

"Yes?" Said Anne Maria.

"Come on, you need to give me tips and a makeover at you're house." A loud yell was heard, mainly from Beth, as Courtney and Dawn glanced at Anne Maria.

"We'll go too." They sighed depressingly.

Soon they arrived at Anne Maria's home, Courtney, Beth and Dawn were in the living room as Anne Maria rushed after them.

"Aren't you thirsty?" asked Anne Maria as she gently shoved Dawn and Courtney into the kitchen, before turned to Beth, as she simply whacked her in the face leading to Beth entering an unconscious state. Anne Maria then opened a storage room and dragged Beth's body into it, before locking it from the outside.

As Courtney and Dawn walked to Anne Maria, she suddenly blurted out, "Beth went home."

The two girls who simple knew where Beth was looked very suspicious as Ann Maria gave a war cry, just whacking the two girls as they soon became unconscious and were dragged into the storage room.

Anne Maria then smiled, as she dusted her hands and got into a car, therefore going to the restaurant which Beth had blabbed about. She knew the date was there as Anne Maria stepped into the hospital, seeing a table labeled Lightning and Beth. Somehow, Anne Maria turned up one minute late and Lightning was nowhere to be seen. Really seeing this as an insult to injury, Anne Maria just growled angrily and stepped out of the restaurant.

Courtney was right about Lightning. Anne Maria would never talk to him again.

However, after Anne Maria had left, Lightning had finally come back as he sipped his shake and sat down.

"Still not Sha-here, Damn, how do I win this- Sha bet, dating an ugly girl." Lightning grumbled a bit moodily.

Anne Maria arrived home feeling a sense of anger and disappointment, as Gwen came over soon after, only to hear voices coming from the storage room. Feeling out of panic that Gwen finally found out, Anne Maria hit Gwen over the back head and shoved her into the room, but the door locked with Anne Maria inside. What a godawful mistake she made.

Beth looked annoyed that Anne Maria would do something like this. And in response, she pounced on Anne Maria and the two started to fight. Dawn tried to resolve the situation while Courtney just cheered for Anne Maria.

"This is what boys do." Courtney muttered right to both Dawn and Gwen as Beth and Anne Maria spent the entire night fighting their asses off.

* * *

**Hmmmmm... a love triangle between Lightning, Anne Maria and Beth? Sounds very interesting. What will happen in the next chapter, honestly?**

**Meanwhile, read and review, my science bitches!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Bullies Can Have Soft Spots Too"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. No way, no how.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

This was a nightmare. Anne Maria couldn't believe that her crush actually had dissed her like this. After she overheard Lightning and Beth's talk to meet with each other at a restaurant, Anne Maria was just livid and just pissed. So having to take Beth out of the picture so that Anne Maria would get a chance to be alone with Lightning wasn't enough. She knew that Lightning was just like the rest of the boys. He was now a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. That was sooooo typical of Lightning to do this. And to think she instantly liked him!

Having to shake her feelings off and the pain that was given to her by Beth, Anne Maria went right to the bathroom and rubbed some chapstick just to soothe the painful lip marks that was made by Beth's fist. She then ran some warm water and began to wash her face. She then looked right in the mirror and began to calm herself down.

"Okay, Anne Maria... get it together. Sure ya may not get a chance to talk to Lightnin', but you're stronger than that." Anne Maria talked to herself in the mirror with a sigh, "The first day might have been a little crappier than this, but ya still gotta move on one way or anotha'."

As soon as she dried off her washed face, Anne Maria, who was wearing her perfect sexy magenta nightie, soon approached her bedand started to cover herself up with her perfect white covers. The kind of covers that when she was sleeping on them, the fine silk sheets would mold to her perfect figure.

"Maybe... some sleep... would help..." Anne Maria said in a very dazed state as she closed her eyes real slowly. In her opinion, some nice sleep would be nice to get rid of her feelings about Lightning. Let's hope it might work.

Her sleep sure felt like forever indeed. It almost felt like a few hours, heck maybe days, or perhaps weeks. Now she was really starting to look so much like Rip Van Winkle, only so unattractive and so unhealthy. Soooooo not cool.

But then suddenly, as a cheesy effect, the wind started to blow all across Anne Maria's room. Somehow, Anne Maria could feel a very cold shiver come across her beautiful pouffe. She was just so shivering like hell itself. Except that hell just froze over way too many times and Anne Maria was just receiving the cold hard punishment.

"Uggh, since when did it ever become cold in the fall?" Anne Maria complained a little in her sleep, "I thought I really shut tha window."

Seeing her warm smooth body shiver out in the wind for so long, Anne Maria just got out of her bed a bit weakly and just approached the window.

But before she could come close to the window, a hand suddenly seemed to appear on the top ledge. Seeing this as some sort of weird burglar, Anne Maria had grabbed a baseball bat just to protect herself.

"Okay, whoeva you are, stay back!" Anne Maria exclaimed to the burglar as she gripped the bat very hardly, hoping that the burglar would step back in fear, but boy, did it come to a surprise to Anne Maria, that the burglar in disguise...

...just happened to be Lightning. Okay, was this really real? Lightning in her own house? Okay, this was really impossible. How on earth could Lightning ever know where she lived. This was just maybe a strange coincidence, but it didn't matter much to Anne Maria. The only good thing about it was that he was here, in her own eyes. But somehow, he was wearing a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt instead of his football jersey he always wears. This was really weird

"Lightning? Wha-what are you doin' here?" Anne Maria replied, hoping to get a response from Lightning himself.

"Isn't it sha-obvious?" Lightning responded back, but his tone of voice became much more husky, perhaps much more sexier. "Lightning came to see you..."

"Okay, I'm certainly obvious this isn't a dream..." Anne Maria said in such amazement, knowing that Lightning looked very real, but somehow, Anne Maria needed to be sure, "Okay, if this is some sort of dream, how can I know you're real?"

"You really wanna sha-know? Come and feel Lightning..." Lightning spoke to him a bit sensually as Anne Maria slowly moved closer to him.

Without any caution whatsoever, Anne Maria sent her fingers, just caressing Lightning's rock hard facial features. They were so smooth than a single pond of lotion. Anne Maria suddenly let out a shudder just feeling that incredible sexuality of his.

"You're... you're real. You're actually here..." Anne Maria said as she felt so much lost in Lightning's brown eyes. He had the most sexiest feature of it all, besides his abs, his butt and his smile. He was like some sort of model/strongman.

"Indeed. Lightning's your sha-destiny." He said before he somehow wrapped Anne Maria in his arms. She just let out a blush when he felt him through his strong embrace, "And I'm here to make sure of that..."

Anne Maria felt her blush brighten just like a lightbulb suddenly. Normally, she would get her mace and just spray Lightning right in the face, but she couldn't help but be breathless. The Jersey babe felt like she was gonna faint just looking at Lightning and his handsome gaze. She hardly believed that this whole day just went fast like that. How weird.

But something else caught her by surprise. Lightning's face soon drew closer to hers and just in a matter of seconds, he passionately kissed her lips. Pretty much, Anne Maria's insides just stopped functioning. Well, only for a little while until she tilted her head a bit and closed her eyes, therefore their kiss suddenly got deeper. She could feel every ounce of his sweet oxygen just send her satisfying chills right through her spine. But it was definitely worth it to her.

But only did she realize her mistake that when she opened her eyes...

...she realized she was kissing her own pillow by mistake. It was realized that Anne Maria was in fact dreaming all along. Lightning was no longer there, nor did he act so sexy in the Fabio kind of way, in which she felt a little disappointed.

"Dang, it was none other than a dream..." Anne Maria said as she shook that little embarrassment off. Dragging herself like a zombie, Anne Maria slowly approached the bathroom.

She once again washed her face with soap and water for a second time. As she finally did, she looked right at the mirror once again. She began speaking right to it as if she was talking to her conscience.

"What is up with me? I know Lightning ditched me, but..." Anne Maria said to herself with a sigh, "...I know that's not the real him. I know I shouldn't talk to him after what he did to me, but... I should try giving him another chance. Maybe he still wouldn't be that bad..."

Hearing this from herself, Anne Maria then left her bathroom and turned the light right off. Today was just so much of a mixed bag, but maybe tomorrow will be a better day for her. She would be hoping for it.

* * *

**Heh, you had to expect Anne Maria doing something like that. I wonder how that's gonna carry in the next chapter I assume...**

**Until then, read and review! SHA-LIGHTNING!**


End file.
